Kenyataan Tak Terduga
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: Shu dan Inori berhasil melarikan diri dari pasukan Antibody ke sebuah laboratorium. Di sana, Shu menemukan dokumen rahasia bahwa Inori merupakan reinkarnasi dari Mana yang sengaja didatangkan Keido dari masa depan. Inori yang tak tahu apa-apa karena hilang ingatan, tak tahu menahu tentang dokumen itu.


Made by : Izzatur Rahmaniyah

Disclaimer : Guilty Crown

This Guilty Crown is not mine.

Characters : Shu, Inori, Gai, Mana, Keido, Yahiro,

Judul : kenyataan tak terduga

Summary : Shu dan Inori berhasil melarikan diri dari pasukan Antibody ke sebuah laboratorium. Di sana, Shu menemukan dokumen rahasia bahwa Inori merupakan reinkarnasi dari Mana yang sengaja didatangkan Keido dari masa depan. Inori yang tak tahu apa-apa karena hilang ingatan, tak tahu menahu tentang dokumen itu.

Setelah dikejar-kejar oleh pasukan Antibody, akhirnya Shu dan Inori bisa menyelamatkan diri ke sebuah laboratorium rahasia yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat penelitian tentang batu asing yang menjadi penyebab tragedi "Lost Christmas". Shu yang tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tangan Tuhan di tangan kanannya akibat kekuatannya diambil oleh Yahiro yang berkhianat, hanya bisa melarikan diri. Laboratorium tersebut sangat tidak terawat. Pecahan-pacahan kaca berbagai ukuran tersebar di atas lantai. Berbagai peralatan penelitian seperti tabung kaca dan komputer khusus, terlihat hangus dan hancur. Shu dan Inori tak mempedulikan itu semua, yang terlintas di pikiran mereka hanya, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dari pasukan antibody.

Shu : "Kita akan aman di sini. Ku rasa pasukan antibody tak akan mengikuti kita sampai ke tempat ini!"

Inori : "Kenapa tempat ini? Bukankah tempat ini merupakan laboratorium GHQ?"

Shu : "Tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Aku dengar dari Haruka, laboratorium ini merupakan tempat terlarang bagi mereka."

Inori : "Kenapa?"

Shu : "Aku tidak tahu, Haruka tak mengatakan apapun tentang alasannya. Sebaiknya kita mencari sesuatu sebagai senjata, dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat."

Inori : "Shu..."

Shu : "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita berdua harus selamat dari pasukan tersebut."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menelusuri laboratorium tersebut. Ruangan demi ruangan mereka masuki, namun mereka tak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Kondisi laboratorium yang berantakan dan gelap, membuat mereka kesulitan bergerak. Shu yang saat itu menyelidiki sebuah lemari kecil di sebuah ruangan kecil, menemukan sebuah pistol dan beberapa dokumen tua. Shu tak mengetahui bahwa pistol tersebut merupakan pistol merupakan pistol jebakan. Saat ia, berusaha menarik pelatuk pisto l tersebut, Inori seketika melemparkan sebuah gelas ke arah tangan Shu. Pistol tersebut pun akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Shu.

Shu : "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Inori : "Jangan, pistol tersebut berbahaya!"

Shu : "Tapi itu satu-satunya senjata yang kita miliki!"

Inori : "Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa pistol itu sudah dirancang untuk membunuh penggunanya. Kau seharusnya tahu itu karena aku sudah mengajarimu! Ayo pergi!"

Shu : "Kau tak mengajariku apapun!" ucap Shu dengan nada pelan

Saat Shu berusaha berdiri, dia terjatuh ke lantai yang dipenuhi dengan kertas.

Shu : "Aduh..sakit.. Kenapa ada kertas sebanyak ini?"

Saat ia berusaha menyingkirakan kertas tersebut, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Di kertas tersebut terdapat gambar Inori bersama dengan keluarganya. Di kertas itu juga terdapat, beberapa tulisan tentang siapa Inori sebenarnya dan darimana ia berasal. Shu terlihat sangat terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Inori yang sedari tadi menunggu Shu, terlihat tidak pun menghampiri Shu yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Inori : "Ada apa?"

Shu : "Inori, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Inori : "Apa?"

Shu : "Apa kau tahu foto ini?"

Saat Shu menunjukkan foto itu, Inori hanya menggeleng kepala tanda tidak tahu.

Shu : "Apakah mereka keluargamu? Kenapa di foto tersebut tertulis tahun 100 tahun dari tahun ini? Apa kau berasal dari masa depan?"

Inori hanya terdiam memandangi foto itu. Mereka hanya terdiam di kesunyian laboratorium.

To Be Continued...


End file.
